Life will always give you Lemons
by crayonickle
Summary: After defeating Toneri and confessing to Hinata, Naruto's life seemed to be finally going on a right track for once. He was hailed as a hero in all of the Shinobi Nations and had a beautiful, loving soon-to-be wife, life couldn't get any perfect for him. But will it be same when a mask-wearing ninja has something really crazy planned for our hero? Naruto x Large Harem. Rated 'MA'.


Chapter 1: A New Problem for our Hero

 **Hey readers, here's another Naruto fanfic for all of you. This story was an open challenge given to me by my new beta reader and co-author for this story, kyoryugerforever. If you want to know what the challenge was, then check out his profile. Some of the characters will be OCC, and there will be a few who are going to get revived. This story will contain lemons and is rated 'MA', so no complaining about it later on.  
**

"Normal Speech"

 _"Inner speech/ Thoughts"_

 **"Kyuubi/ Tailed beasts speech"**

 _ **"Jutsu/Technique name"**_

* * *

He had done it. He finally defeated Toneri Ōtsutsuki and saved their planet from extinction. When Toneri threw Hinata into the cage so that she can watch Naruto get killed by his hands, something inside Naruto snapped and he in the last moment of their face-off threw a falcon punch at Toneri so hard that the moon's surface cracked up due to the force and pinned him against a wall.

Naruto looked at a distance and saw Kurama destroying the giant golem with a Tailed Beast Ball. Despite his defeat, Toneri refused to give up and summoned all the Byakugan eyes around him to grant him the power to kill Naruto by draining his chakra, although it made him look as if a huge pile of snow had covered him giving him the appearance of a snowman, an ugly snowman. But Hinata stopped Toneri from absorbing Naruto's chakra any more by sharing her chakra with Naruto since she had Hagoromo's chakra running in her.

But Toneri made a grave mistake, when his Jutsu was absorbing Naruto's chakra it started to absorb sun's energy too. Toneri started flying towards the sun as he absorbed more and more energy which made his form unstable. With Toneri unable to maintain his form, he screamed in pain as he continued getting pulled closer to the sun. He was about to burn due to the intense heat of the sun when Naruto saved him, surprising not only him but also the rest who were present there.

"Why did you save me?" Toneri asked when they landed back on the moon.

"2 Reasons" Naruto answered.

"First..." before Naruto could go any further he punched Toneri straight in the face much to the shock of everyone present.

"Ow...what was that for?" Toneri asked as he rubbed the place where Naruto hit him.

"That was for throwing Hinata in the cage" Naruto replied.

"So that was your first reason? Save me so that you can punch me?" Toneri asked.

"Pretty much" Naruto replied.

Toneri groaned as he asked: "And what's the second reason?"

"I couldn't stand seeing you in pain" Naruto said with a smile.

Toneri was taken aback a bit as he looke...I mean watc...ummm...whatever. "I kidnapped Hinata, took away her sister's eyes, tried to destroy your world and even kill you. I was, by all means, your enemy and you still saved me just because you didn't want to see me in pain?" Toneri asked not believing our blonde hero.

"Yep" Naruto simply replied with a huge grin.

"I appreciate that you care for me so much, but I don't swing that way" Toneri replied with a small blush that totally contradicted his statement.

Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata and even Sai totally went red-faced by the statement that Toneri said.

"I...I didn't know you swing that way, Naruto-kun" Hinata said with sadness in her voice. _"If I knew Naruto was interested in boys, I would have changed my gender"._

"So that's why Naruto never accepted any advances from girls" Sakura said when she finally realized why he never paid any attention to the girls.

"Troublesome blonde" Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"I don't mind" Sai said with a straight face.

Never in his life, Naruto had been so embarrassed, maybe after he accidentally kissed Sasuke but that's in the past.

"Y...Y...You asshole!" Naruto roared as he made a Ōdama Rasengan and hit Toneri straight in the chest.

Everyone watched in sweatdrop as Naruto beat Toneri as if he was making a dough. When Naruto finally finished, Toneri had bruises all over his body and his face was swollen twice of what it was before. "Worth it" he muttered before losing consciousness.

"I swear Hinata-chan, I don't swing that way. I simply saved him out of goodwill" Naruto said in his defense.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I believe you" Hinata said but she was still a bit sad about the scarf case. Naruto easily caught her sadness and mistook it for her still doubting him.

"Arggg...fine I'll prove it to you" Naruto said in frustration as he walked towards Hinata. Before she could say anything, Naruto engaged in a liplock with her. Hinata was completely taken aback. She had never imagined Naruto to be kissing her on the lips. Although something told her that it could have been more romantic if they would have shared their first kiss after returning back, she simply put that thought in the back of her mind and concentrated on the kiss. She could feel Naruto withdrawing his lips away from her but she didn't want to end the kiss, so she grabbed his head and started to kiss him ferociously. Naruto never expected Hinata to be so aggressive as he simply let her take control and held her waist. Hinata poked Naruto's lips with her tongue asking for permission which Naruto gladly gave. As her pink muscle met with Naruto's, a fight for dominance started which Naruto won after a few minutes. Naruto explored every nook and cranny of her mouth as he indulged in the flavor that her mouth had, _"She tastes like vanilla"_.

What started as a simple passionate kiss, now turned into a full-blown makeout session.

Standing just a few feet away from them, Sakura, Shikamaru and interestingly Sai were blushing like mad seeing such a hot scene in front of them. Shikamaru simply muttered 'Troublesome', while Sai was slowly painting their session on his scroll for later use. Sakura was the one feeling the most heat, not only on the face but deep down too. _"Damn it! Why am I getting so hot and bothered?"_ she cursed in her mind.

Kurama who was also watching whistled at the scene. **"So the kit finally gets a mate"** he said with a smirk.

Kurama's voice brought Naruto and Hinata out of their kissland as they finally realized what they had done and blushed furiously while facing opposite to each other. The others were about to say something but were interrupted by Naruto.

"The weather is really nice today, isn't it?" Naruto asked as he tried to dodge the topic.

"Yes, it really is" Hinata added.

"Did you two forget the fact that we're on the moon? And the only thing you can see from here is space" Shikamaru said with a deadpan expression. Naruto and Hinata got even redder as they realized their mistake.

"You really are troublesome" Shikamaru said as he turned around.

Moments later, Naruto made Kurama write a 'Mission Complete' symbol on the moon (much to the fox's annoyance as he admitted that his penmanship is terrible), signifying everyone is safe and the disaster averted. A global declaration was made on Earth that Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sai have saved the planet from extinction.

Before returning to Earth, Hinata took Toneri to the site of Hamura's soul and the truth about the Celestial Degree is revealed to him. Seeing this, Toneri apologized for his actions and choose to stay on the moon to atone for his sins and promised that the moon will never approach Earth again despite Hinata and Naruto offering him a place on Earth.

Later when Hinata asks Naruto about his scarf he was using earlier, he reveals it to her that it was knitted by his late mother for him before he was born which is why he was so protective of it, leaving Hinata relieved and embarrassed by her actions. As they all head home on Hanabi's request, Naruto proclaims to Hinata that he loves her and wants to spend the rest of his life with her by his side which moved her to tears. As they exit the portal, Naruto was brimming with joy as Hinata accepts his proposal. He felt that nothing can go wrong now that he was finally together with Hinata. What he didn't know that his happiness won't last for too long as a mask-wearing Hokage was planning something for our little hero.

A few days later, Hyuga Mansion

Hinata Hyuga who is also known as the 'Byakugan Princess' having Homura's chakra running within her, was currently talking with her younger sister Hanabi about her soon to be husband Naruto.

"Nee-chan, how are you feeling now that your dream of marrying your crush is about to be fulfilled" Hanabi teased with a snicker.

"Stop it Hanabi" Hinata said as she blushed a bit.

"Oh c'mon nee-chan, you waited for it all your life and now Naruto-san has finally proposed you. Tell me how are you feeling" Hanabi insisted.

"Well...I feel really happy and felicitous" Hinata replied with a big smile.

"Hey, nee-chan. Did you two do it yet?" Hanabi asked with a perverted smile as she made a fist with her thumb poking out from between the index and middle fingers.

Hinata went into a blushing overload as her face got redder than a Cranberry, "H...H...Hanabi, you shouldn't a...ask that!".

"So you're still a virgin, huh?" Hanabi teased with a smirk.

"Don't act like you're not!" Hinata said.

"Who knows?" Hanabi replied with her smirk still not leaving her face.

Hinata's eyes grew wide at the implication. "You didn't" Hinata said with disbelieve.

"Maybe I did" Hanabi said as she laughed a bit.

Before Hinata could question any further, a guard knocked on the door. "Lady Hinata, Naruto-sama has come to meet with you" he said.

"This topic isn't over" Hinata said to her sister as she went to meet Naruto.

"How come she lost her virginity before me?" Hinata mumbled in jealousy.

When she finally entered the guest room, she found Naruto sitting on the couch with a smile on his face. "Hey Hinata-chan! How're you doing?" Naruto asked.

"I've been doing well Naruto-kun" Hinata replied with a smile as she sat down next to Naruto. "So, any specific reason for you to visit?" Hinata asked as she scooted closer to Naruto.

"Do you think I need a reason to visit my princess" Naruto said as he pecked her on the cheeks.

Hinata blushed and giggled a bit as she lay her head down on his shoulders. They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Naruto broke the silence.

"Hinata, I've been thinking of shifting to my family villa. So would you mind if I asked you to move in with me before marriage?" Naruto asked.

Hinata looked towards Naruto with an unsure look as she replied, "I'd have to ask my father about it".

"You have my permission" Hiashi instantly replied from the adjacent room.

Both Naruto and Hinata sweatdropped as they look at each other, "Well I guess that solves our problem" Naruto said as he chuckled a bit.

"I guess it does" Hinata said as she leaned a bit closer to Naruto.

Naruto gulped a bit as he started getting pulled towards Hinata like a magnet, their faces were mere centimeters away when they stared into each other's eyes.

Hinata was lost in the cerulean eyes of Naruto that reminded her of the endless oceans. Naruto was mesmerized by Hinata's lavender eyes that seemed to be the most beautiful thing at the present moment. He remembered all those times that they shared together, how she jumped in front of Pein without caring for her life, just to save him. How she always cared for him without getting noticed even once. She was having similar thoughts, she remembered how Naruto fought the bullies fully knowing that he had no chance of winning against them. How she loved him selflessly without caring if he might ever return her feelings. Their eyes locked and they finally saw it, their eternal love for each other and if there was one thing they knew, it would be that they were the luckiest people alive to get married to each other. They didn't care what fate had in store for them, the only thing that they cared about was right in front of their eyes.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

They were brought out of their trance when they heard something that was almost akin to a cheer. Their heads turned towards the door where Hanabi was standing wearing a T-Shirt that said 'Naru-Hina for Life!' and had a chibi version of Naruto and Hinata cuddling like a happy couple. "C'mon kiss already, will ya" Hanabi said with a disappointed look.

They both blushed up as they turned their heads in the opposite direction. Hanabi groaned a bit when she saw this, "No need to be so shy, you're both gonna get married soon" she said.

"Hanabi why are you here?" Hinata said as she looked at her with an embarrassed face.

"I thought you were gonna make your move soon after the discussion we just had" Hanabi snickered as Hinata turned another shade of red when Naruto asked her what did Hanabi meant by that. Hinata stood up and chased Hanabi around the house like a cat behind a mouse, Naruto simply sighed at their antics and stood up to calm Hinata down.

2 Weeks Later

Kakashi as the Sixth Hokage was having a meeting with the new Head of Shinobi Education Department, Iruka Umino and Head of Healthcare, Tsunade Senju.

"Hokage-sama, here's the report for this year's Genin candidates" Iruka said as he handed a file to Kakashi.

"Enjoying your time as the Hokage, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked with a smug expression to which Kakashi simply scoffed.

Kakashi was reading the file Iruka gave him when all of a sudden he along with the others felt a strong Killer Intent.

"K-A-K-A-S-H-I!"

The door burst open to reveal a furious Hinata. She made her way towards Kakashi and grabbed him by his collar.

"Hinata what are you doing?!" Tsunade asked with a look of surprise. Never had she imagined a sweet and innocent Hinata to behave in such a manner.

"Don't interrupt Tsunade-sama. What I'm doing is right!" Hinata said as she glared at Kakashi. "Answer my question Kakashi-san. Did you or did you not give Naruto 'The Talk'?" Hinata asked with a bit venom in her voice.

"What do you mean by that Hinata?" Iruka asked as he tried to calm Hinata.

"I'm asking if he taught Naruto about sex" Hinata replied as her hold on Kakashi still didn't loosen.

"Did something happen between you and Naruto?" Tsunade inquired.

"Well, I planned on taking Naruto-kun's virginity by seducing him a bit but he didn't even give a single reaction" Hinata answered with a slight blush.

"Maybe you're not enticing enough" Kakashi commented. Hinata's eyes went red as she gave a palm strike to Kakashi's chest sending him crashing into the wall.

"What was that for?!" Kakashi wheezed out. Hinata simply huffed and ignored him.

"You deserved it" Tsunade said.

"Answer me Kakashi-san, did you teach Naruto about sex or not?" Hinata asked still glaring at him.

Kakashi sighed as he ignored the pain due to Hinata's strike. "I didn't. I was too busy training Sasuke".

Hinata looked towards Ikura with the same glare and Iruka under pressure blurted out, "The Civilian Council didn't want him to know so that he doesn't breed demon offspring". Hinata's eyes suddenly went red when Iruka called Naruto a demon. Iruka understood what was making Hinata angry and quickly corrected his mistake. "According to them" Iruka said while emphasizing it with his fingers.

"Kakashi...didn't I order you to teach Naruto about sex?" Tsunade asked since she vaguely remembered appointing Kakashi to teach Naruto about sex since he was really a dense guy.

"But Naruto told me that he knew about sex" Kakashi said in his defense.

"He meant genders and not the 'bird and bees'!" Hinata exclaimed as she began to tell them what happened.

* * *

Flashback

 _"Today, I'll be sure to take Naruto-kun's virginity"_ Hinata thought with a perverted snicker. It has been a week since they defeated Toneri and finally Hinata was allowed to live along with Naruto in their new home.

"Hinata! I'm home!" Naruto called out.

 _"Perfect"_ Hinata thought as she called out Naruto. "Naruto-kun~ Could you please come to our room".

Naruto didn't notice the sultry tone that Hinata used and walked towards their room. When he entered, he was greeted by a sight most men would die for. Hinata was lying on the bed, stark naked like the day she was born. The only thing preserving her purity was the bedsheet which was draped over her body.

"Naruto-kun~, I'm feeling really cold in here. So why don't you come and warm me up" Hinata said in a sultry tone as she had a 'come hither' look in her eyes.

Now, an average male who has a healthy libido would straight away jump into action if he ever came across such a situation, but our hero who never had 'The Talk' reacted like every clueless protagonist would.

"If you wear nothing then obviously you'll feel cold" Naruto said as he walked towards the wooden wardrobe.

Hinata could only watch in shock as Naruto took out a few warm blankets from the wardrobe. "It's quite chilly today...here, this will warm you up" Naruto said as he covered her with the blankets.

"T...Thank you..." Hinata said as she still couldn't believe what Naruto did.

"No problem Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a huge grin.

The next day Hinata again tried to seduce Naruto as she wore an apron over her naked body. _"This gotta work. The naked apron technique has never failed, from what I've heard. Today is the day, Naruto's virginity will finally be mine"_ Hinata thought with determination in her eyes as she stood in front of the door.

"Hinata, I'm home!" Naruto said as he entered their home.

"Welcome back, Naruto-kun. Would you like to have dinner first or a bath? Or maybe you would like to have me first?~" Hinata asked adding a sultry tone at the end of her sentence.

"What are you saying? I already have you" Naruto said with a chuckle as he kissed Hinata's cheek. "I'll be taking a bath first, I think I reek of sweat" he said as he went to his room leaving a dumbstruck Hinata at the doorway.

A few days later she tried again but this time she didn't fear to show her body. She was in the bathroom completely naked as she didn't even cover herself with a towel. She stood near the bathroom door as she called out to Naruto. When he saw Hinata, he did feel a bit hot in his lower regions but he shrugged it off.

"Oh, Naruto-kun~ why don't we shower together?" Hinata said in the same sultry tone.

This time it did have a bit of effect on Naruto as his eyes had a small hint of lust but his dense mind won over it. "That's a great idea Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as Hinata felt a sense of accomplishment at finally being able to seduce Naruto. "I was actually running a bit late and this way we'll be able to save water too" Naruto said as he started to take off his shirt.

Hinata simply stood there, too stunned to even react to Naruto's naked body. Her eyes were shadowed by her hair as she trembled in anger, _"Is he messing with me?! Does he think I'm not good enough?! No...there has to be another reason"._

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked as sweetly as she could.

"Sure, go ahead" Naruto replied.

"What do you know about sex?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? Well...sex means the gender of a person, right?" Naruto replied with as he cocked his head to one side.

Hinata's eyes went wide as she finally understood why Naruto had never fallen to her seduction. "So you weren't given 'The Talk'?" Hinata asked.

"What talk?" Naruto asked curiously.

Hinata clenched her fists a bit as she walked towards their room. "I'll be back in a few hours Naruto-kun" Hinata said, _"I have to break someone's bone"_.

"What about showering together?" Naruto asked but Hinata was already gone. "Looks like I'll have to bath alone" Naruto said with a sigh.

* * *

Present

"Wow...I never thought someone could be so dense" Tsunade said.

"If I was in Naruto's place I would have never let any of those opportunities pass" Kakashi said with a bit of blood coming out of his nose.

"Shut it you pervert! It's your fault to begin with!" Hinata roared.

"Now that you mention it, a few days back during the Council meeting..." Iruka said as everything started going sepia.

* * *

Another Flashback

The Council was currently discussing the marriage between Naruto and Hinata. When out of the blue Chōza Akimichi asked Hiashi, "Hey Hiashi-san, did Naruto consummate the marriage with your daughter?".

"Chōza-san, that's a really inappropriate question to ask" Hiashi said maintaining his calm demeanor.

"Oh c'mon Hiashi-san, it's completely normal. Everyone does it, ain't it right Yoshino-chan" Tsume said with a grin.

Yoshino Nara who was recently appointed as the Nara Clan head sighed. "It's true, it was only time Shikaku wasn't lazy or said 'Troublesome'" she said with a small smile remembering how nervous he was during their honeymoon, she really missed Shikaku despite his lazy antics.

Tsume sensed the sadness Yoshino was feeling so she tried to lighten up the mood since it was somewhat her fault too. "Taiki and I had a battle of dominance which of course I easily won" Tsume said with a laugh, "I love being an alpha".

"You all really have no shame" Hiashi muttered but was still heard.

"I don't want to listen that from you, Hiashi-san" Tsume said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Hiashi asked.

"Well, most of us have only one Clan Heir. But in your case Hiashi-san, you have two" Tsume said as her smirk got wider

"Your point is?" Hiashi asked.

"You must have really enjoyed sex with Honoka-san. And I know that you used to spy on Honoka-san during her bath time with your Byakugan" Tsume replied landing the finishing blow.

Hiashi was about to retort back but Tsume beat him to it, "And if you're about to tell me that I also have two clan heirs then let me tell you now, I love sex! I dominantly fucked Taiki till his brain turned to mush!" Tsume said with the proudest grin she had. "I love being the Alpha!" she added as her grin got even wider. Everyone present there blushed up at the bluntness with which Tsume described her sexual experience, but none matched Hiashi who blushed up a storm as he lowered his head and muttered something about a too pervert for her own good Inuzuka women. Tsume simply laughed her ass off as a few others started to giggle.

"Speaking of which, who do you think would be the alpha between Naruto and Hinata?" Chōza asked after a while.

"From what I concur I think Naruto will be the alpha, but Hinata also gives off the same feeling. Not on the same level as Naruto but still" Tsume replied. "Hana also likes him due to his unrefined alpha nature, ya'know".

"Ino also like him, Tsume-san" Aiki Yamanaka said, she was also made as the Clan Head after Inoichi died in the Fouth Shinobi World War.

"Too bad Naruto is already committed" Tsume said with a sigh.

Kakashi who was listening to them had to control his urge to snicker. "Don't worry, Hana and Ino will get their chance" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"You said something?" Tsume and Aiki said as they looked towards Kakashi.

"Just talking to myself" Kakashi replied as he waved his hands in front of his face. "So Ino and Hana like Naruto too?" Kakashi asked as he tried to change the topic.

"You betcha, Hana even calls out Naruto's name in the middle of the night sometimes. If you know what I mean" Tsume finished her sentence as she made a Lenny face.

"Tsume-chan" Aiki said with a blush as she slapped Tsume's shoulder. "You shouldn't disclose such things about your daughter" Aiki scolded her a bit.

"The whole clan can hear her voice, ya'know" Tsume replied as she leaned on her chair. "And it's completely normal to mastu..." Tsume continued but got interrupted when Hiashi cleared his throat far louder than one normally does.

It was at that moment both Ino and Hana burst in through the door. "Mom!" they screamed in unison as their face were beet red.

"So you both were listening to our conversation" Tsume said with a smirk. Ino and Hana couldn't retort back as they were both blushing madly. Tsume simply laughed while the other clan heads gave a sigh.

When the meeting was over, the Clan Heads along with Iruka were walking back when they came across Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto!" Chōza called out.

"Ah, Chōza-san" Naruto replied as he headed towards them.

"Say Naruto, did you consummate your marriage?" Chōza asked with a perverted grin. Hiashi glared at Chōza as if he was trying to do Amaterasu.

"Consummate?" Naruto asked a bit confused.

* * *

Present

"And that's what happened" Iruka said as the surroundings returned back to normal.

"What's with that half-assed backstory?! What happened after that?" Tsunade asked a bit irked with the way Iruka left it like a cliffhanger.

"I'm don't feel like telling" Iruka said with a pout.

"What the hell are you pouting for?!" Tsunade asked in irritation.

"More importantly, if Naruto doesn't know about sex then why don't you teach him Hinata?" Kakashi asked Hinata knowing the effect it was going to have.

Hinata went wide-eyed as her face went from anger to embarrassment in 0.1 seconds. Steam started coming out of her head as she lost consciousness.

"You knew that she would faint straight away, right?" Tsunade asked as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe" Kakashi replied nonchalantly. Tsunade simply rolled her eyes at that.

"Putting that fact aside, we have a bigger issue in our hands" Kakashi said going into his full serious mode.

"And what would that be?" Tsunade questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to teach Naruto about sex" Kakashi replied without missing a beat.

"And who would be teaching Naruto?" Tsunade asked but felt that she already knew the answer when she saw Kakashi's smirk directed at her.

"Tsunade-san, as the Hokage I'm giving you the job of teaching Naruto about sex" Kakashi said in an authoritative tone.

"You know, this wouldn't have happened if you would have taught Naruto about sex already" Tsunade said to him.

"Iruka, can you provide me an empty classroom for tomorrow?" Kakashi asked as he ignored Tsunade.

"Sure. Tomorrow is a holiday anyways" Iruka answered.

"Then tomorrow, you'll be teaching Naruto about sex in that classroom" Kakashi said as he turned towards Tsunade.

"Why classroom though? I can teach him anywhere" Tsunade asked.

"Meh, just thought that a classroom would be quite suitable for teaching Naruto about sex" Kakashi said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Tsunade gave a sigh but didn't argue with it, she already had something else bothering her. _"I just hope that nothing happens tomorrow"_ Tsunade said in her mind, people might heavily judge her and tell her that she's disgusting cougar if they were to ever find out that she actually had a crush on Naruto. _"Calm yourself down Tsunade, you just have to teach that brat about sex and leave"_ Tsunade assured herself as she took a deep breath but deep inside she secretly hoped for things to escalate a bit. _"He's already_ committed damn it! _Plus he would never make love to an old lady"_ she bitterly thought as she walked out of the Hokage Office to clear her mind.

The next day, Naruto was walking towards the Ninja Academy contemplating why Tsunade had called him there. _"Why does baa-chan want to meet me in the academy? If she wanted to meet me then we could have met somewhere better, I guess"_ he thought as he continued walking. Last night turned out quite weird for him when Iruka and Tsunade brought an unconscious Hinata home. At first, he panicked a bit thinking that something happened to his Hinata but he was quickly reassured by both Iruka and Tsunade that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about. Before leaving Tsunade told him to meet her at the academy classroom by 09:00 sharp, he was about to ask why but she simply left. When he asked Iruka about it, Iruka simply told him to go and find out.

When morning finally arrived he asked Hinata about what happened yesterday and why she was unconscious but she simply refused to answer him and with a red face rushed towards the bathroom. Naruto didn't press on that matter as he simply told her that he was heading to the Academy to meet Tsunade but Hinata couldn't hear his voice over the shower as she clutched her racing heart.

Naruto thought that Hinata heard him and walked right out of his house towards the Academy. When he finally arrived a sense of nostalgia washed over him as he saw the same building which was the first stepping stone on his road to becoming a ninja. _"I wonder if it's still the same on the inside"_ Naruto thought as he entered the Academy. As he was walking down the hallway he heard a voice coming from the classroom, as he closed in he instantly recognized the voice. "Baa-chan!" he excitedly said as he entered the classroom.

Tsunade was really contemplating about the situation she was in right now, what if she had declined? What if Naruto decided to walk out after knowing the reason he was called here? What if he doesn't even show up? All those what-ifs were eating her on the inside. She hated to admit that she sees Naruto more than just a little brother type, but the real question was, did he saw her in the same light as she sees him? "Of course not, who am I kidding?" Tsunade said to herself as she sat on the teacher's desk. Did she wish for her relationship with Naruto to become more than what it is now? Absolutely yes.

"I should stop thinking about such things and focus on the task I've been given" Tsunade said as she gave a sad smile.

"Baa-chan!"

Tsunade gave a small eep when she heard the sudden voice of her favorite blonde, she clumsily turned around to greet him but was frozen in her place when she saw him. He was staring at her! But it wasn't just a normal stare, it was the stare that a predator gave to its prey. Was she making him give her that stare? She suddenly remembered, her dress!

She was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a wide collar that revealed some of her sizeable cleavage, a dark skirt, dark leggings and a pair of pearl white heels. To complete her outfit she was wearing black framed glasses that gave her the look of a hot mature woman, she also had red lipstick on instead of her soft pink one and if that wasn't enough she had actually changed her hairstyle from twin loose ponytails to a long ponytail just like Ino. She thought that if she was given a classroom to teach him then why not dress accordingly, although she did admit one thing though, her dress wasn't something a teacher should be wearing unless she wants to seduce her student, but that's what she secretly aimed for, right? Naruto could only stare her as he started to feel hotter in his lower regions. Tsunade blushed when she saw him giving her a lustful stare. _"I...Is h...he getting turned on by me?"_ she asked herself as she felt a jolt in her heart.

 _"W...What's going on with me? Why am I feeling so hot?"_ Naruto questioned himself as he felt hotter and hotter.

Tsunade shook off her thoughts for a moment and decided to break the awkward tension between them. "You're late, Naruto" she said.

Tsunade's voice seemed to have done its work as Naruto was brought out of his musings. "Huh? Oh...umm...yeah, sorry about that" Naruto replied clumsily.

Tsunade snickered when she heard that, she was really happy that her body was having such an effect on Naruto. "What's with that getup baa-chan?" Naruto asked. She flinched a bit when she heard that dreaded word, she really hated Naruto calling her that.

"I told you a thousand times to not call me that, didn't I?" Tsunade said with a bit of anger as she walked towards Naruto and pulled his ear.

"Ow! Ow! Sorry about that!" Naruto apologized as his face contorted in pain.

"You should be" Tsunade said as she released his ear.

"So why did you call me here?" Naruto said as he rubbed his sore ear.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know what makes a man different from a woman?" Tsunade asked as she adjusted her specs.

Naruto looked at her questionably, not understanding why she asked him such a thing. But he shrugged it aside and took a thinking pose as he thought about it for a moment, "Men have short hair, while women have long hair" he replied.

"Then what about women who keep their hair short? Or men who have long hair?" Tsunade asked, truth to be told she really wanted to facepalm herself, Naruto took training from Jiraiya for 3 years and if she remembered correctly Jiraiya's hair almost rivaled her in length.

"Ah, you're right!" Naruto said as he mentally slapped himself for forgetting such a thing.

He again took a thinking pose as he thought real hard about it. "Women have breast while men don't!" he replied again this time far enthusiastically.

"Well, you're almost right. But, there are women who are underdeveloped after all. So it isn't a major difference" Tsunade said as she was little glad that Naruto at least had a little bit of knowledge about women.

"Underdeveloped? You mean those with little to no breast?" he asked as she sweatdropped a little at his bluntness.

"You can say that, but I advise you to not be so blunt when commenting on a women's body" Tsunade told him. Naruto seemed a bit confused at that but nodded anyway.

"So, any other differences that you remember? You know, like something in between the thighs" Tsunade asked trying to be as direct as possible.

It took a moment but Naruto finally understood her, "You mean to say like my penis?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, that's it!" Tsunade said getting happy that she wouldn't have to completely explain him about the anatomy now.

"Well, I know that women don't have a penis but what's the point of asking me these questions?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me Naruto, do you know why males have a penis while female doesn't?" Tsunade asked.

"So that we can pee easily?" Naruto answered.

Tsunade facepalmed herself, she thought that she won't have to go into complete explanation but now her hopes crumpled. _"It's going to be difficult getting Naruto on the right track"_ she thought to herself. "No, that's not the answer. How did you even reach that conclusion?" she asked.

"Well, I can't imagine peeing without my pee-pee" Naruto replied with a cute tilt of his head.

It took all of the willpower Tsunade had to stop herself from pouncing on Naruto, never...and I really mean never had she imagined Naruto to be using that term with such a cute expression. _"Don't think about it...Don't think about it...Don't think about it"_ she kept chanting in her mind. "Well, we girls do it without the help of penis" she said as she cleared her throat.

"How do you manage to do it?" Naruto asked out of curiosity. He might know about breast and vagina, but that's all. Yes, he developed his Sexy-no-Jutsu, the most effective perverted jutsu of all time without the actual knowledge about sex.

"I won't dwell on that topic, but let me tell you, it has a far deeper meaning than just being different" Tsunade said as she walked towards the blackboard.

"What is it then?" Naruto asked.

"The purpose of a male having a penis and a female having a vagina is to breed. Although that's in the past, now it is used for having sex to give both the partners pleasure" Tsunade said as she drew detailed diagrams of both the anatomical parts.

"I don't understand" Naruto said as he gave her a confused look like a small kid.

 _"Oh Kami! Not that look please"_ Tsunade screamed in her mind as her heart started beating at a rapid rate. "L...Let me g...give you a demonstration" she said subconsciously without even thinking.

Tsunade walked towards him as she put more sway in her hips. _"W...What the hell am I doing?! Stop!"_ she internally screamed as she got closer to Naruto.

"Say, Naruto. Have you ever seen a woman naked?" Tsunade asked, her tone getting a bit sultry than she wanted.

"I guess, a couple of times or so?" Naruto replied.

"And have you ever felt yourself getting hotter around this area?" Tsunade said in the same sultry tone as she traced her index finger on his thigh dangerously close to his shaft. _"What the hell am I doing?! I just have to teach him about sex, not do it with him!"_ Tsunade continued screaming in her mind but her body moved on its own, it was like her body had finally decided to confront her feelings.

A shiver ran up through Naruto's spine as his eyes were glued to the huge cleavage in front of him, unbeknownst to him he actually let out a soft moan when Tsunade finger brushed past his shaft. Never before had he felt such a thing, he didn't know what was happening to his body. His heart rate was increasing, his whole body felt like it was on fire especially the lower part, his eyes were getting heavy and blurry not from sleep, no, it was something far more primal, an instinct to be exact. He felt his penis slowly expanding as if someone was pumping air into it, in normal circumstances, he would have panicked but something was telling him to just go with the flow.

He felt Tsunade's hot breath on his face and looked up to see her giving a look that screamed her need for him. He didn't know how, but something deep inside of him was telling him to close the distance between them.

"B...Baa-chan?" Naruto said in a soft voice as his face was mere inches from hers.

"Please call me Tsunade-chan" she said in a pleading voice, a voice that he had never heard before. He looked into her eyes and instead of seeing the legendary all powerful Sannin, he saw a woman, a beautiful insecure woman that just wanted to be accepted by her love interest. It was really weird for him, just yesterday he could swear that he was almost the densest guy in all over Konoha, but now it was like he could read every emotion that Tsunade was expressing.

He gulped as he remembered what Tsunade had said, his heart started beating faster as he felt a sweat form on his forehead. He opened his mouth and Tsunade almost squealed hearing him say, "Tsunade-chan".

She started closing in the distance between them, it was almost as if they both were the opposite ends of a magnet, slowly getting pulled towards each other.

"Naruto-kun" she spoke as she closed in.

"Tsunade-chan" he said as he felt her breath brushing his lips as they were only a centimeter apart.

Finally, after all these years she was getting what she wanted. Never had she been so happy in her entire life as she felt Naruto's lips connecting with hers.

* * *

 **And cut. Hehehe, sorry about that tease but you'll have to wait for the lemon. All the more reason to continue reading this story.  
**

 **The cover art is actually made by an artist who goes by the name of 'Zerochan', he's a really great artist and if you love the Naruto series then you have to check out his other arts too.**

 **Also, I didn't mention it but this story actually took 7 months to be perfectly thought out. I was really amazed myself that I spent 7 months talking to my co-author about how the whole plot and stuff would actually go, time sure flies by.**

 **Anyways, I won't be wasting too much of your time so until next chapter, C'ya.**


End file.
